Sam
THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL SEASON IT'S MY CREATION! *i'm sorry if some episodes are too long. i just wrote what came to mind. so if you find it too long/hard to read i apologize* PLOT: Sam & cat are back with a new season this time with 40 episodes. With more babysitting, more FUN, and a whole lot more FOOD! Don't miss the season 2 premiere with episode 1 on October 17th 2018 only on Nickelodeon. EPISODES: # #MessyPuckett: After being released from prison. Cat comes home to find that the house is an absolute mess, Which leads to Cat writing a list of chores for Sam to do as punishment for not letting Nona know about Her being in prison. But each chore comes with a bunch of distractions that pushes Sam over the edge. So Sam decides to find a solution. Sam goes to Bots Restaurant and botnaps Tandy the robot. After arriving back home Both Sam and Tandy argue over what just happened at Bots, Sam then bribes Tandy to help her clean the house and she'll help him get Bungle the robot to fall in love with him. So Tandy helps clean the house before Cat gets home from Community Service # #It'sAlwaysBetterToKeepaSpare: After a long hard fight. Goomer wins and becomes the CFC World champion. But when everyone wanted to see Goomer hold the championship belt. He asks for a Trophy. The next day while babysitting Cat throws a tennis ball over to sam which leads to Sam accidently knocking the trophy off of the counter onto the ground. The two kids, Cat and Sam stay silent for a few seconds until Sam gasps by saying "Cat please tell me there wasn't a trophy sitting right here on the counter." Dice then knocks and comes in and to his surprise he sees the trophy on the floor broken in half. Dice freaks out and asks what happened and proceeds by saying that Goomer told him to come grab that trophy so he can exchange it for the Championship Belt. Cat, Sam and Dice try to fix the trophy but to no luck. so they go out and end up finding a similar trophy belonging to Ray Underbrow that lives at Elderly Acres so they switch Rays trophy with the broken one. A few hours go by. Goomer turns up to the house and comes inside holding a trophy. Sam, Cat and Dice become shocked and are speechless with seeing Goomer with a trophy Sam confusingly asks Goomer where he got that trophy from. to which Goomer answers "oh this, well the CFC gave me a real trophy for me to take home and put it in the trophy case and also give me a fake one to the account of me being stupid with stuff." Cat sighs and reveals to Goomer that the trophy they broke was fake and it wasn't the real one *Sam then Facepalms* Goomer replies "oh wait this is the fake one and the real one wa.... You broke my trophy?" to which the CFC president walks in to the house with the Championship belt in hand saying that he heard the whole conversation and that he is the father of the kids that Sam and Cat are babysitting. He reveals that the CFC don't do gold trophies and that both were fake and that Goomer should have the championship belt instead. # #SquidJazz: 'After watching a Horror movie Cat tries to scare Sam and get her to believe that the squidjazz monster is real and that there was a fisherman who got killed by a squid while listening to jazz music. But Sam doesn't believe her and says that Cat has watched too much TV. But over the next few days Sam begins to notice some slime appearing all around the house she suspects it's Cat trying to prank her. so Sam pretends to sleep but falls asleep 5seconds later. Sam then wakes up half an hour later to jazz music she quickly flicks the light on and sees a squid slithering out of the room. Now that Sam believes Cat it's now up to both of them to get rid of the Squidjazz monster for once and for all. # '#whopoisonedwho?: (SPECIAL 25 MINUTES) PART ONE: 'When Sam & Cat go out to bots for dinner after a long day of babysitting. Things are not as they seem. Bots is empty it's really unusual for this place to be empty, and there is no one inside except for the robots. So Sam mouths "thank you god" Cat then goes to order but the food had already been ordered for them. they talk and they decide to accept that order. They eat the food and leave. When they arrive home they start to feel sick and sam yells for cat to call Doctor Stankey. But no such luck as he is on vacation in New Zealand. When all of a sudden a rock flies through the glass sliding door smashing the glass into pieces. Cat then picks up the rock and finds a note reading This point Cat was reading it upside down. Cat had to let her know. What it said was "I hope you enjoyed your food. YOU TWO WON'T EVER FORGET THIS." Sam starts to wonder if it's Nora but blows off the idea of it being Nora. Sam & Cat need professional help to find who did this and who poisoned them. So they advertise for help anonymously on Crumbbook(parody of Craigslist) as they can't get any of their friends involved. 5 minutes after posting it online Cats phone rings. she answers and continually says yes to which Sam answers back no this continues until Cat hangs up. The next day the person who will help them knocks on the door both Sam and Cat answer the door. *SPECIAL GUESTS* Gwen and Ruby appear at the door Sam suddenly stutters the word no 6times Cat also screams. the two British girls apologize and say this time we're more mature and we British people shouldn't hate the American people we should help them. They also say they saw the Advertisement and they got their Uncle to call Cat. After the 4 exchange conversations another rock flies through the window. this time Cat picks it up and reads it. " 2 is few, 4 is more, add one more to even the score, now that makes 5 to keep 2 alive" they read it over and over but still don't make any sense of it. *this episode ends here when they look around acting shocked* # '#TheBrits&SamAndCat: (SPECIAL 26MINUTES) Part Two: 'After receiving the letter. The four girls decide to go to Bots to set their plan up there. After their meal they see Tandy sliding past wearing a cape. Sam seems suspicious and asks Tandy where he got that cape from. Tandy ignores her. Cat receives a text message from an unknown number. "While you guys are sitting there feeding your faces i have done something to something you love dearly. Cat starts to freak out. Sam tries to calm Cat down. Gwen then snatches the phone from Cat and tells them that this isn't hard to figure out. The number is something they recognize IT'S THEIR UNCLES NUMBER. Sam accuses The two british girls of messing with them. To which Gwen and Ruby deny it was them. So they go back to the house. Only to find that their sofa and fridge is missing. Dice and Goomer then show up. But now Goomer is wearing a cape. They ask wear they got it from. Dice doesn't recall seeing Goomer grab a cape. This is starting to bug Sam. The next day. They start setting up their plan. With the two british girls set up outside with the cape. They read from a script. after reading a few sentences they go back inside and tell Sam and Cat they had no luck. Goomer says that they should buy another goat as that kid that bossed them around always wore a cape. This makes Sam to call Goomer a genius, but soon after Goomer looks puzzled "genius of what?" Everyone facepalms. After trying to figure out if it is Dilben. Sam gets a phone call from a very nerdy but smart guy, She puts the pearphone on speaker. Freddie Benson tells everyone that they have found the location of where the text was sent to which sam hangs up after Freddie tells them that the location is at elderly acres. the gang makes their way to elderly acres. Where they see everyone in capes even Nona. Cat freaks out that Dilben has turned the elderly evil. all of a sudden Sam can smell something. Garlic powder! "You guys want to know who did it?" the gang turns around. It's (SPECIAL GUEST) Spencer Shay!! Sam smiles,chuckles and then runs up to Spencer and hugs him. Sam then introduces Spencer to Cat,Dice,Goomer,Nona and the Two little british girls. Cat asks who did it. Spencer admits it was him. And the phone number he used was the uncle of the two little girls. He tells the gang that he had moved to L.A after Lewbert quit his job. He also tells them that he did some art sculptures for thei uncle. Sam seems happy but again asks him why he did this. He said "oh well, i had to do some sort of prank to surprise you guys. And it was Freddie that told me that Sam moved to L.A. The episode ends when Spencer asks well since we're all here how about i buy you all something at bots. # #'DoubleTheGoomer: The episode starts with Sam & Cat sleeping in their beds, when the Smoke Alarm goes off. Both girls quickly wake up and rush out of their rooms to see Spencer with a new piece he created "The Food Doubler" Which caused a piece of ham to Catch on fire. Sam asks Spencer what the chizz is he doing here at 4:22 in the morning. He replies that he couldn't use the food doubler at his house and he knew that Sam would have some ham in the refrigerator and that the fire was just a little error in the system. Cat asks what does it do. "Well you know if you have a bucket of chicken wings? This machine right here can make another bucket of Chicken wings." Sam says that's crazy. Spencer calls sam a crazy lunatic and asks for a glass of water. Cat grabs a glass of water. Spencer then puts the glass of water into the machine, closes the door, pushes the button on the side. smoke appears around the machine, Sam goes "Not Again." but this time there's two glasses of water in there. The girls can't believe that it worked. Sam then starts putting random things in there. *The Intro starts* Category:TV Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sam And Cat Category:TV Shows